Girl on a mission
by toffeenip
Summary: Hermione thought she knew Draco, but boy was she wrong. Just an extremely quick taster! First fanfic in a while! Please read&review? a ALL OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE HARRY POTTER WORLD BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING. x rated T for whats too come mild language,.


Sometimes people arn't what they seem, you think you know them, but in actual fact, they're just a joke. You expect that person too be there for you like you are for them, for them to comfort you when your sick, or upset, like you do for them, or when you just want to talk, but they just don't care. They're sick in the head and take some disgusting pleasure out of hurting you. Your pain is their drug, their high, it makes them happy. It's what they live and laugh off of. They make you sit alone wondering when they're going to strike next, when they're going to get their next fix from you. They make your life hell, but you love them, and you want to be with them no matter what. You would fight to have them all to yourself. Well, that's exactly what happened to one brunette, bushy-haired Gryffindor smart-ass. Hermione Jean Granger. Her life was perfect, she was top of every class, had great friends and one person she thought she knew better than the back of her hand. Draco Malfoy. Her boyfriend, her 'guy', the one who would be there for her, no matter what, comfort her through the rough times and laugh along with her during the good times. Wipe away her tears and make her blush with his beautiful smile, but boy, was she wrong, so wrong.

"You sure can pick 'em, aye Hermione?" the brunette said to herself, tears swimming down her rosey pink cheeks.

She was running at this point, running as far away from _**him. **_She didn't know where she was going, for the first time in her life at Hogwarts, these so familiar corridors didn't seem so familiar. She started too slow and that's when he caught up, he wrapped his muscled arms around her toned waist and whispered into her ear,

"Mione, baby, what's wrong?" He kissed her neck.

"Get your filthy hands off of me! You cheater, player, you _**disgust **_me!"

"What the hell? I havn't got a clue about what your going on about!"

"Does the name Pansy ring a bell in your twisted little head? I saw you two, getting very cosy outside the toilets, just a friendly meeting I assume?"

She scared herself slightly with the venom in her voice and she hoped that he heard it. Her tongue rolled over her teeth with every word, letter and syllable.

He chuckled.

"Wh-wh-why are you laughing?" The tears were starting to race again.

"Because, it worked, for the first time in my life a plan of mine actually worked! Ha! Genius arn't I?"

She was speechless. This wasn't happening.

"You _**deliberately **_cheated on me?"

"Of course! Haha, you actually believed that I _**loved **_you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Stupid mudblood." He spat the last word.

"Why? Why did you lead me on like that?" Her world was crumbling right in front of her.

"Because I was bored. I mean, don't get me wrong, your kinda hot, but your a muggleborn. I actually can't believe you believed me! After all of these years that you've known me, that combined with your general smartness, you didn't work out that we don't go together."

"Why not?" She was full on crying now.

"Okay, okay, your obviously not as smart as you look. Put it this way : Me = Malfoy, pureblood. You = Granger, muggleborn. Me + You = a big no!"

"I worked that one out myself thanks!" She whimpered, the tears were blocking more than that level of noise from coming out.

"So, yeah, cya. Oh yeah, your dumped."

And at that he left, not another word. He didn't even look back. He continued striding down the corridor, with that cute swagger that Hermione loved, then he disappeared around the corner. The corner swallowed him and stole him, Stole Draco. _**Her Draco. **_She couldn't hold back the waterfalls anymore, her knees gave in and the gravity pulled her down to the cold, stone floors. Her hands cupped her face and caught her tears. Hermione wasn't aware of a presence behind her until they touched her shoulder and made her jump up in fright, letting out a little squeek.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing down here on your own at this hour?"

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry P-Professor McGonagall, I'll, just, leave."

She tried to hide her tears and got up.

"Oh no you don't Miss Granger" said McGonagall.

"Excuse me, Professor?" She sobbed

"You didn't answer my questions, and why are you crying?"

"Draco," she whispered.

"Pardon, Miss Granger?"

"Draco," she repeated.

"Malfoy?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," she broke into another fit of sobs.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter! Why can't the world just leave me ALONE!" she screamed.

"MISS GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS BUT DETENTION TOMOROW AFTERNOON! AND 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, FOR YOUR LACK OF RESPECT!" McGonagall screamed back, then she left, she went up the same way as Draco, and went into the mouth of the same swallowing, stealing corner.

"Oh, like I give a SHIT!" Hermione screamed after her.

She started in the other direction, down towards the dungeons, towards the Slytherin common room. She was a girl on a mission. She wanted her boyfriend back.


End file.
